RivaMika Week 3
by firetiger3
Summary: A collection of One-Shots for RivaMika Week 3, 2014. Day Eight: Her normal routine is shaken when they finally take a moment to relax.
1. Pressing Flowers

Prompt: "Forget-Me-Nots"

"Pressing Flowers"

She didn't expect the flowers to last more than just a week.

* * *

"What are these?" Mikasa asks when the bouquet is shoved in her face, looking hesitantly at the flowers, but taking them none the less.

Levi simply replies, "Forget-me-nots.", and walks away, nothing more to say.

She hasn't seen real flowers in the longest time. There were only weeds and petty flowers in the training grounds, if anything at all. Half of her wants to throw them away, and the other half tells her to put them in a vase.

She listens to the second half.

* * *

A week later when they die, she takes the vase to dump it out, perhaps somewhere in the forest, might as well use the water for some other plants.

"I'm surprised you kept them this long," he says, catching her on her way to get rid of the damn things. "I was expecting you to throw them away when you first got them."

Mikasa merely shrugs, tipping the jug over behind some bush and watching the flowers and water pour out to make a small puddle. When he leaves, she reaches down to pick up a small bundle of them and places it in her front pocket.

Later, she is seen asking Armin to do her a favor, involving books and pressing flowers.

* * *

Mikasa wants to laugh, she really does, but the broken ribs and internal bleeding tell her otherwise. She sits slumped against the wall, blades thrown off somewhere to her sides, and knees pulled up to her chest.

She was dying, and she knew it. the painful, awful truth. At this point, it didn't even hurt anymore, she just wanted it to be over already. She didn't want to see the faces of Eren, or Armin, or the rest of the 104th when they see her.

At age 28, Mikasa Ackerman was too young to die. But at the same time, she had lived far too long. Blood spilled out her mouth in the form of a cough, and at first she reached up to wipe it from her chin, but what was the point.

It was surprising who found her first. Not a Titan, and not an unfamiliar face. Once Levi saw her, the normal stoic facade dropped, replaced with a genuinely hurt expression. He said nothing, only kneeling by her side, grasping her hand, and not daring to look into the eyes of a dying woman. A moment of mourning. Silently, he worked at the seams of her patch, the Wings Of Freedom she had bared for a solid 13 years, and she was damn proud of it.

Somehow, she didn't know she managed, Mikasa reached into the front pocket of her blood-splattered jacket, and pulled out a small clipping of blue flowers. He had stopped his work, noticing her movements and looking up at her.

Without a word, Mikasa used her last bits of strength to tuck the flowers into his palm and wrap his fingers around it. The light died from her eyes, her body sliding down the wall, and only then did Levi Ackerman allow himself to shed a tear. To mourn for the loss of a comrade, hell, she was more than that! A friend, a drinking buddy… A lover.

It was unspoken what she wanted to say, but he knew exactly what she meant.

* * *

Levi didn't know why he had stopped at this particular flower shop, it looked ordinary at most, even a little dull. But somehow it had attracted him enough to walk into the store, alerting his presence by the soft ring of a bell from overhead.

It took a moment's glance over the selection before he knew exactly what he wanted. A small bundle of blue flowers sat alone in an otherwise empty pot. He kept his head down as he fished out his wallet, only after placing the plastic-wrapped thing on the counter and glaring dismally at the lack of money.

"Six dollars even." a soft voice said. As the woman spoke, his eyes widened, and his gaze snapped up at her. So familiar, and yet why couldn't her remember? Levi fished a crumbled five and a single from his wallet and handed it to her then picked up the flower.

He paused, maybe he was crazy, but it wasn't the lamest thing he had done. With a deep breath, he held the flowers out to her. "It's been a while Mikasa." There was a silence, and he began to wonder if he had maybe made a mistake.

"L-Levi?" a broken voice answered, and shaking hands took up the small bundle, "It's been so long."

"Too long," he replied, "Way too long."

* * *

Actually, I wrote this yesterday, but I'm uploading it here today! Hope you guys are enjoying the barrage of RivaMika!

firetiger3


	2. Three Seconds

Prompt: "Gladioli"

"Three Seconds"

It was only three seconds, but three seconds was the time between life and death.

* * *

"Train me." It's the first things she says to him after the longest time of discretely sending him glares over her shoulder and soft whispers behind his back.

Levi won't lie, he was a bit amused when the girl came into his office, took a seat, and promptly demanded this. He raises an eyebrow, glancing her over before letting the words fall from his mouth. "And this is coming from the girl worth a hundred soldiers? You're considered better than over half the Legion already, what do you need to train me for."

Her grip is tight on the fabric of her pants, to the point of her knuckles turning white. He figured it must have pained her, she was never one to ask for favors. She's choosing her next words carefully, such a smart girl.

"I am…" she pauses, though only for a second, "I am not strong enough to protect Eren, the way I currently am. I want to be able to protect him to a greater extent. I'm strong, but not enough."

Levi resists the urge to sneer, how wonderful, protecting her precious Eren, now was she? "Fine," he spits, a disgust he at first had no intention of showing, "I'll train you so you can protect your little boyfriend."

Mikasa nods, and moves to exit the room. Levi only barely hears her last words before she exits, "He's my brother."

Sure, whatever she says.

* * *

"Fix your stance," Levi barks, kicking her right foot in a few inches, "What are you doing with your left hand? Put it somewhere useful."

Five days. That's all it takes for this to be complete hell for both of them. Maybe it was something that ran in the family, but both of them were undoubtedly stubborn.

"Good, now continue with that. Thirty Titans, 90 seconds. Go." The results were better than he would have hoped for, though he would never admit it. The forest was littered with the same Titan dummies used in the Training Camps, and taking down five in a ten minute period was considered above average.

But he wasn't shooting for average. Average meant getting eaten. Average meant losing. He times the moment her feet left the ground to the moment they reconnect with a simple stopwatch. A minute and a half, that's all he asks for, mostly because that's only slightly longer than his record.

In all honesty, he wasn't even expecting her to beat the time. Yes she was good, but he was better. Not that he was gloating, but he wasn't a liar either. But fucking hell, 87 seconds later, he's staring at the timer in disbelief. Yes it was three seconds, but it was three seconds more than his record.

There's a moment of silence after she lands. Mikasa stares at him curiously, every time before when they went through this drill, he barks the time before she can stand up straight. But there he was, standing incomplete silence and looking at the damn thing.

"Good job."

Mikasa almost drops her blades when she hears him say those words. Praise?The Levi Ackerman actually praised someone, never mind her? Maybe the heat of the sun finally got to her. It wasn't that surprising, they had been going at it for almost three hours.

"Oi, don't let to go to your head," he sneers, catching her disbelief almost immediately after, "I'll see you same time tomorrow." With that, he chucks the stop watch at her before turning to leave.

Absentmindedly she catches it, giving the thing only a quick glance before racing after him.

* * *

I hope that was okay...? I don't know, I'm running on a solid five hours of sleep.

firetiger3


	3. The Last Stage

Prompt: "Apple Blossoms"

"The Last Stage"

She didn't know how to explain it, but it was over. It was finally, finally over.

* * *

Mikasa couldn't believe it, after so many years of her life dedicated to the extermination of the Titans, it was finally, finally over. It felt like her eyes were betraying her as the last Titan fell, sending up clouds of smoke and ash. Was it real? How could she know?

It was good enough for her. Her knees buckled under her, and for the first time in years, she felt tired. So, so very tired. Yet relieved, even more so than anything.

Her legs faltered as they stepped closer to the last Titan before collapsing underneath her. She supposed they deserved a rest after years and years of relentless work. All this work, and everything… Everything was over.

It wasn't until a wet splash hit her calloused hands that Mikasa realized she was crying. Almost afraid to believe that it was true, that everything had actually gone in their favor for once, the blades dropped from her hands and she sobbed. Her hands covered her face as choked sobs spilled from her throat.

Oh God, she finally realized, it was over. All the blood, all the deaths, all the suffering, and yet she felt like she was betraying everyone when she decided it was worth it. In this final fight, Humanity had prevailed.

A strong hand is placed on her shoulder, and without glancing behind her, she already knows who it is. "So that's the end of that." he says, looking up at the same Titan she was, a mass of dissolving flesh and bones.

Mikasa sniffed, wiping her tears on the wrinkled sleeve of her jacket. "Yeah," she choked out, "It looks that way. So I guess Humanity gets a happy ending after all." The hand is lifted from her shoulder, and she hears him collapse to his knees on her left.

For the first time, in all the many years she had known the Captain, Mikasa sees the man cry. He fumbles into his front pocket, and four patches tumble onto the ground. Seeing the Wings of Freedom displayed, she already knows who once bore those proud Wings.

Truthfully, she wasn't sure what possessed her, maybe it was the heat of the moment, or the all the emotions running loose, but silently, Mikasa wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Shaky hands wrapped around her waist, and a forehead is pressed into her shoulder, but somehow, it would all be alright.

On the day that the last of the Titans were eliminated, they sat there wordlessly in each other's comfort. The healing process had only begun.

* * *

Almost running out of ideas, here, even with the prompts.

firetiger3


	4. One Hundred Thirty-Four Weeks

Prompt: "Daffodils/Narcissus"

"One Hundred Thirty-Four Weeks"

She winks. He almost spills his coffee.

* * *

Levi considered himself to be a lucky man. That is, a self-made man with more wealth than he knew what to do with. But all in all he was a mite bit proud of himself, growing up with practically nothing and investing until her was what he was today. Fame, glory, whatever he wanted, really. A rich man had the world at his knees, they say, and it certainly was true.

And yet with all he had, Levi was still unhappy. As selfish as it sounds, it was sadly too true. He was grateful for all he had, he really was, but there was something missing. Something he could never pinpoint exactly.

Until he saw her. In that exact moment he knew he had to have her. It was what he had been missing his whole life.

She, the dark-haired mystery, sat alone in the corner of the coffee shop, a copy of "The Old Man and The Sea" in one hand, and a cup of coffee in the other. There was something about her, something he couldn't see, something unexplainable, but fuck, he just… There were no just words, there was only longing.

She visited the same shop every day, the same drink and sometimes a different book, yet always in the same little corner table. Truthfully, Levi felt like somewhat of a stalker, gazing at her over the top of his newspaper, only hoping that she wouldn't see his stares.

Oh, she was beautiful, that was for sure, but it wasn't that which drew his eyes back to her again and again. It wasn't her delicate face, or gentle eyes, it was something else entirely. She was a mystery to him, and though he knew practically nothing about her, he was determined, oh so determined, to solve her.

The first week Levi finds out her name is Mikasa. It's a name that plagues his mind for days and weeks to come. It was such an odd name, such an enchanting name. It just seems to roll off the tip of his tongue.

He experiments saying it, "Mikasa." he whispers to himself when he's alone in his office. It feels so weird to say her name, especially when she's not even there. But it feels so natural that he can't stop.

He soon decides he loves it.

By the second week, she lands a job at the place after the old barista decided to leave. It appears her brother owns the place as well and the two of them run it together. They seem to do pretty well together, handling the flood of customers even when it's simply just the two of them.

Levi also learns that they aren't technically real siblings. He didn't expect them to be, not just based on the obviously different skin tones. He had a sharper face, she had a smaller nose. It was the little things that really told the real story.

The relationship between the two was fairly odd, to say the least. Sometimes they worked in perfect sync, without even having to communicate with each other. And other times, they were practically at each other's throats, whispered arguments and distinctive glares. Yet after it all, they seemed to make up. "We're still family." he hears Eren often.

It's a good phrase. Levi deems the brat as a good kid.

On the third week, Levi becomes a regular, and both Eren and Mikasa know him by first name now. "The usual?" she asks, already marking down his cup. Damn her for knowing him too well.

When he nods, he can see the small smirk on her face as she writes. He rolls his eyes and reaches for his wallet for the price he already knows.

"Nah, it's on the house today," Eren yells over his shoulder from the machine, "You've been coming every day for the past few weeks. So far you're our best customer!"

Levi can only smirk and thank the other man while he shoves his wallet into his jacket. Only a minute or so later, the warm drink is in his hands, and he settles into one of the many couches littering the place.

On the cup, written distinctly with sharpie, "Call sometime xxx-xxxx - Mikasa 3". Levi stares at the cup incredulously, he can't decide if he hasn't gotten enough sleep, or if that's really a phone number. When he looks up at the counter, she's already there, that damn smirk on her face.

She winks. He almost spills his coffee.

It's the fourth week, and they're dating. Eren wasn't too happy when he found out, cursing under his breath and saying something along the lines of "You're so fucking lucky I'm scared of angry Mika."

Their first date is in the exact same coffee shop, which isn't exactly ideal, but Mikasa insists. "Why not?" she argued, "Free food, and less than outstanding service." Eren hears the last part, and almost starts to argue. But then he remembers how many drinks he's spilled over the years. Fuck.

"You know, I can take you to a much better place," Levi says, cutting off a small piece of their shared cake with a fork, "Especially on a first date. You deserve better."

"I don't need fancy," Mikasa hums, playing around with the chocolate icing, "If you took me to McDonald's I'd probably be fine with it."

Levi decides she's an interesting girl, which is good, his Doctor always told him he needed for excitement in his life.

On the one hundred thirty-fourth week, they are married. Eren says it's way too early, but they both think a little over two years is enough time. Besides, he wasn't complaining about walking Mikasa down the aisle. With no parent figures in the picture, Mikasa had asked him to be the one to escort her.

The moment she asked him, he cried. Of course, he would never let anyone else know that, but Mikasa threatens that she now has blackmail on him. Along with the millions of other things from when they were growing up.

It felt like there was a lump in his throat as he watched her walk down the aisle, cloaked in sparkling white and treading lightly on rose petals. As she steps up besides him, he takes her hand and whispers into her ear. "You're absolutely stunning."

She smiles and blushes in turn, squeezing his hand lightly. This is it, the action seemed to say, after so long.

The Priest's words seem to fade out, but he has practised this over and over in his head. "I do." he says, "I do." she says. It's the moment they have been waiting for.

"You may now kiss the bride."

And he does.


	5. It's Just Her Job

Prompt: "Violets"

"It's Just Her Job"

He was the son of a wealthy business man, and she served only to protect him. He's lucky that his life had never been endangered before, but when he is threatened, both their lives are changed.

* * *

Ever since Levi can remember, she has always been by his side, an unquestioned presence that followed him wherever he went. It was strange that he never felt uncomfortable around her, in fact, it calmed him whenever she was within his sight. She just seemed to radiate such a soothing aura that no one else could ever hope to imitate.

Levi is eight when he first talks to her. They are both sitting in the drawing room, a small fire crackling in the fireplace and all other lights extinguished. "What's your name?" he asks offhandedly, not even looking up from the book he is reading.

She doesn't look up from her novel either. "Mikasa," she simply answers, "Mikasa Ackerman."

The first thing he notices is her soft voice. He wishes she would talk more. The second thing is that she carries the same last name as he, and he openly expresses this. "Are you my cousin?"

"Distant relative. The details are fuzzy."

"Why are you always around me?"

"It's my job."

Job? Levi's even more puzzled than he was before, if that was even possible. Every answer she has given him so far makes him want to ask more and more questions. "What job?"

Mikasa lets out a bored sigh, and peers over the top of her book to express her slight annoyance. "I'm supposed to protect you. Jeez, don't they tell you anything?" And before he can say anything else, she quickly adds, "No more questions."

The rest of the evening is spent in silence.

Levi begins to notice her more, not always directly by his side, sometimes a few yards away, but never out of sight. However, the hustle and bustle of the city today is even more cluttered than usual. And for a moment, he almost loses sight of her.

For the first time in years, Levi panics. So used to her presence, he hadn't realized how much of an effect she had on him. His eyes scanned the crowd quickly, shit, she wasn't fucking anywhere!

Levi wasn't worried about her safety, she must be at least competent is she was supposed to be his bodyguard. Well, if it wasn't that, then why was he fretting? Honestly, he wasn't sure, but the pounding of his heart tells him he needs to look harder.

A hand on his shoulder surprises him, but he's more than relieved to find that it belongs to Mikasa. "Don't leave me side," he hissed, grabbing her by the hand. He hopes she doesn't think he's mad. Relieved, mostly. Oh so very relieved.

She doesn't stay far away from him anymore.

"Mikasa, pass me the finance reports."

Fifteen years old, and Levi is already working in his father's company, rather well known in the engineering industry. Technically he isn't supposed to be working, even in a fast-food restaurant, but luckily that rule doesn't apply to family.

He considers himself fairly good at his job, which is mainly acting as a secretary for his father, in addition to learning the ins and outs of the company. He's pretty sure he's got it all down, but certainly there's something being hidden from him. In fact, he's almost positive

Mikasa's not a secretary (or in this case, a secretary to a secretary), and Levi realizes this, but she didn't seem to mind, plus with all this work he needs all the help he can get. The files are dropped into his awaiting palm, and he gives them a glance. "Ah, thank you." he mutters, flipping through the multi-paged document. Profits were up yet again, no surprise there.

"Mhmm," she hums, glancing over his shoulder and resting on the back of his chair, "Look over section A-2 again."

He does, and it turns out there was a typing error. Sometimes he thinks she's better at his job than he is.

But really, Mikasa seemed to be good at everything.

At seventeen years of age, Levi begins to ask questions again. They're taking a break from studying in his dorm, a cartoon of ice cream between the both of them.

"Remember when we were twelve and I asked you your job?" he looks up at her, shoveling a scoop of chocolate fudge down his throat. She hums a "yes", and he continues, "Why were you assigned to me at such a young age?"

Mikasa sighs, twirling the spoon between her fingers. "I'm surprised you haven't asked anyone else since then. But, I guess you had to learn sometime," she leans back against his pillows, propped up against the wall, "See, it's all weird and complicated. But a long long time ago, they decided that the Ackerman family would be split, main and branch families. The branch families served the main and protected them and whatnot, while the main worked as the face of the family and the business. I happen to be your distant… Cousin? It's like, fifteenth cousin, we're probably barely related. Anyway, it's a really old tradition they try to keep up. All in all, I'm your bodyguard. You're lucky nothing has happened when you were a kid. Kinda strange really."

Levi blinks once, then twice. It was a lot of information to take in all at once. He opens his mouth, but can't find any words to say. "Hey, stop, you look stupid," she snorts before shoving her spoon full of ice cream in his mouth.

He doesn't ask many more questions.

The first time Mikasa really needs to do her job is when Levi is twenty four. Just out of college, he works under his father, the same company he has always been in for so many years. Not much has changed since then, except he has his own office now. It's a welcome change.

Mikasa walks in, stack of folders in her hands. She had attended the same school as him, took the same classes as well, which was expected of her position. It was her job to blend right in, a bodyguard that didn't look like it. "I got a job offer today," she said offhandedly, as if she was saying, "The weather is nice today."

Levi's attention immediately snaps up from his work to her. "What?" he seethes, his grip so tight on his pen that it cracks and almost snaps in two.

"Don't worry, I didn't take it," Mikasa assures, easing the pen out of his grip, "I belong to you. My life is solely revolved around you." She sets the files down on his desk before moving to the table pressed against the wall to pour him a cup of tea.

He wishes she would stop saying it like that, but she keeps on doing it no matter what he says. With a small sigh, he accepts the tea cup, letting himself relax after a long day. "It's almost the end of the day, let's head home early."

She simply shrugs, "Let me take care of something first, I'll be back in five." She leaves with a quick wave.

It's almost half a minute later that Levi hears a crash outside his door. Concerned, he immediately stands up, but the click of a gun being taken off safety told him not to.

"Don't move." a mysterious voice says, slowly getting closer, "Be quiet for a few minutes and we'll all be alright."

Levi glances down at the briefcase by his office. He knew there was a reason Mikasa insisted he kept a gun on himself. Fuck. But even if it was in his jacket pocket, he's not entirely sure he would be able to reach it before getting shot.

The assailant, whoever he is, binds his hands and feet with zip ties and shove a cloth into his mouth before tying it around his face. "That's good boy. Now we wait, it'll all be over soon. That Mikasa brat doesn't stand a chance against them."

At the sound of her name, his heart begins to race faster than before. If she was killed… No, no, no! She couldn't die, he can't let that happen! Levi begins to tug at the makeshift handcuffs, which earns him a swift kick to the stomach, and another to his side.

"Stop fucking struggling," the man sneers, now towering above him, "You should be grateful I haven't shot you yet."

There's screams outside the door, a few gunshots, then silence. He hopes and prays that Mikasa wasn't on the receiving end of those bullets. The lack of sound is killing him, and time seems to drag on forever. Levi can hear his heart beat clearly, a pace that fills his ears and makes the situation even worse.

Suspicious, the man who attacked him begins to inch towards the door. The gun in his hands isn't shaking, he's a professional. The silence only seems to make everything seem more suspenseful. He reaches for the door knob.

And as if on cue, Mikasa kicks the door open and shoots the man right between his eyes before he can even react. Behind her, Levi can see the bloody bodies of men of impressive stature. But it seemed they were still enough to take her down.

The man crumples to the ground, blood pouring out of the open wound. It's almost a sorry sight to see, but Levi somehow doesn't feel sorry for him. Gee, wonder why.

"Levi…?" her voice cracks as she races towards him, gun slipping from her hands when she bends down to set him loose. When he's finally free, she tackles him into a hug with an affection she almost never showed. Head buried in his shoulder, she's openly sobbing now. "I'm sorry," her muffled voice says, "I'm so so sorry. This is, it's all-"

He cuts her off when his arms wrap around her waist and his lips press against her forehead. "Shh, it's alright, it's alright," he whispers, pulling her close to him, "I'm fine. It's gonna be okay." The next fifteen minutes are spent with her sitting in his lap and him comforting her, but he wasn't complaining.

"Thank you," she whispers, brushing off his suit, "Sorry about your jacket."

"It's alright." he replies, not bothering to look at the damage. He has about a million others anyway. His thumb traces the curve of her cheek, wiping the tears from from it. "Are you alright now?"

"Yeah," she nods, giving him a soft smile, "Thank you again." With that, she presses a kiss to his cheek.

Even with all the shit that went down, Levi feels like he's on top of the world.

* * *

This took me so long to write, you don't even know.

firetiger3


	6. And I Like You

Prompt: "Chrysanthemums"

"And I Like You"

Early mornings with nothing to do can never lead to anything good. But maybe there is an exception.

* * *

Early mornings were the best Mikasa decided, specifically early mornings on the rare occasion that they had a day off. "Morning." she whispered, pressing a kiss to the cheek of the man laying beside her.

He groaned in response, pulling her closer to him and pressing his face into her shoulder."Five more minutes," he pleaded, readjusting the tangle of legs that had happened sometime during the night, "Just… Five minutes."

She rolled her eyes, but doesn't protest and lays her head back down on the soft pillows. It looks like today was going to be a lazy day for them. A few minutes later she spoke up again, after deciding he's had enough time to sleep. "Levi?"

"Hmm?"

"What makes you happy?" The man made a confused noise, and she repeats herself, "I asked what makes you happy."

"Mikasa, it's too early." Levi muttered, cracking open one eye to look at her.

"But I'm serious!" she protested, flipping them over so that she lays on top of him. Well, at least she has his attention now. "Actually, I've never seen you smile before either."

"I look funny when I smile, so I don't."

"Stop avoiding the question."

Levi sighed, running a hand through his already messy hair. "I guess I like… Cleaning. And sometimes training."

No surprise there. She gave him an unamused look and he rolled his eyes in return. Levi reached up and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ears before he continued. "Alright then, I like tea without sugar. I like bitter chocolate if there's any and muffins, specifically with blueberries. I like the clouds, and birds when they're not noisy, and nighttime. And…"

"And?" She tilted her head to the side, urging him to continue the sentence.

Before she can react, he pulls her by the arm and smashes her lips into his.

"And I like you."

* * *

Two more days, guys! It's weird, because there's eight days. Hope you enjoyed.

firetiger3


	7. The Ackermans

Prompt: "Baby's Breath"

"The Ackermans"

See, maybe you didn't know, but Ackermans stick together.

* * *

This was it. At least, that's what it seemed like. Back pressed against the wall, literally, and surrounded by dozens of armed men. Shit. Just…. Shit. It was bad enough that he was in this situation, but the cut in his side just made his day a bit worse.

Levi decided he had lived a good life. Thirty was an unreasonably high age for someone in his position. He should be thankful really, but this was a pretty shitty way to end it all.

He raised his blades again, they were getting closer, and he was all out of gas to get out of this fucking alley. Five, maybe. Levi figured he could take out about five of them before they shoved a razor down his throat, or blew his brains out. The latter was probably more probable. It would have been more if he wasn't bleeding out of his fucking side.

For the first time in a long while, his heart started pounding. Nervous, scared, those were emotions Levi was normally accustomed to, usually it was him making people feel that way. But that was the least of his worries right now.

The first one stepped too close, and Levi dashed forward, decapitating the man quickly. But before he could shove his blade through the second goon, there was a loud yell amongst the crowd of men, and blood splattered against the wall.

"Captain!" she yelled, swinging her blades through as many of the men as possible. He could recognize that voice anywhere, but what in the fuck was she doing here!?

Two more men fell from her blades, and three from his. There were four left, with two guns between them. Three. Two. One.

None.

As the last man fell, Mikasa rushed towards him, dropping her bloody blades in the process. "You're alive!" she whispered, almost unbelieving as she enveloped him in a hug, "You're alive…"

"Mikasa…" he wraps his arms around her in turn, "What are you doing here?"

He can feel her smirk against the fabric of his shirt. "Ackermans have to stick together," she said, "Now let's get your wounds treated."

* * *

Whoa guys, one last day after this! Also, I'll be participating in ArminxMikasa Week, which happens to start tomorrow, so two stories tomorrow! Great...

firetiger3


	8. Bubbles

Prompt: "Lillies"

"Bubbles"

Her normal routine is shaken when they finally take a moment to relax.

* * *

Mikasa unlocks the door to her house with a small yawn. After a long day of work, there's nothing she wants more than to just sleep.

"Welcome home."

She almost screams, but it's only Levi, lounging on her couch with a bowl of popcorn balanced on his stomach. As soon as she flips the light on, he stands and shuffles over before wrapping his arms around her and planting a kiss on her cheek. "How was work?" he asks, following her to the bedroom.

"Tiring," she sighs, dropping her bag on the floor, "But I guess it always is. Sorry, I shouldn't be complaining, how was your day?" She sits down on the bed, kicking off her shoes and slipping off her earrings.

"Mmm, it was okay. Nothing to get excited about." he replied, sitting behind her and wrapping his arm around her stomach. He set his head on her shoulder, "You know what we should do? Let's have a bubble bath. We haven't had time to relax together."

Mikasa smiles, leaning back into him. "Yeah, I guess we could," she agrees, "I could use it right now."

"Good, because I wasn't going to let you say no."

Mikasa settles into the water, closing her eyes with a small, relieved sigh.

"So, good idea?" Levi asks, situated at the other end of the bathtub. He motioned for her to move to his side before blowing a few bubbles her way.

"Definitely," she replies with a small laugh, though moves across the tub to sit in his lap, "I just feel like we should have lit some candles or something!"

He snorts, "Knowing you, you would have set the house on fire." She pouts, but he manages to ignore her as he reaches for the shampoo. He rubs her hair with it, and she settles into him with a soft hum.

"Are you feeling better now?" When he receives no reply, he glances down at her, only to find her asleep. With a roll of eyes, he rinses her off before carefully picking her up and carrying her out of the bathtub. A quick dry, and then changing her into a comfortable set of pajamas, Levi sets Mikasa on the bed, carefully bringing the covers to her neck.

"Sweet dreams." he whispers, planting a kiss on her forehead. After flicking the lights off, he climbs into the same bed and wraps his arms around her waist.

They fit perfectly together.

* * *

So, last day! A day late... Sorry guys, also, check out ArmiKasa Week!

firetiger3


End file.
